Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 9/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 9. (Outside of Ivo Shandor Building, Luigi walks by. He gets shocked as he looks up to the top. We are now in the remains of Zelda's apartment, where Zelda is lying on her chair until Luigi arrives) Luigi: I am the Keymaster, with the Triforce of Courage! Zelda: I am the Gatekeeper with the Triforce of Wisdom. (Luigi walks toward Zelda as the door closes behind him. Zelda gets out of her chair and walks toward Luigi. They both kiss, and then they go up the stairs to the temple of Zuul. We now cut to outside of City Hall, where the police are escorting the Ghostbusters to the mayor, as reporters and photographers tried to get press) Police Captain: (To the reporters) Stay back. Stay back. (Inside the mayor's office, the mayor is actually Professor Oak) Professor Oak: I got a city blowing up, and you guys are not giving me any answers! Police Commissioner: '''All right. We're blocking the bridges, the roads. I mean... '''Mayor's Aide: The Ghostbusters are here, Mr. Mayor. Professor Oak: The Ghostbusters, all right, the Ghostbusters. Hey, and where's this Gangrel? Gangrel: Excuse me. I am King Gangrel and I am prepared to make a full report. These men are consummate snowball artists. They use sense and nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghouls, ghosts, goblins, dragons, and monsters; and they call these clowns, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show. Marth: Everything was fine with our system until the power grid got shut off by dickless here. Gangrel: They caused an explosion! Professor Oak: Is this true? Link: Yes, that is true. This guy has no dick. (Gangrel lunges toward Link) Gangrel: Get off, you...! (The police try to break up the fight) Police: Hey, come on. Knock it off. Police Sergeant: Hey, break it up! Break it up! Gangrel: All right, all right! Link: Well, that's what I heard! Professor Oak: This is City Hall! Now, what am I gonna do here, John? What is this? Fire Commissioner: All I know is that was no light show we saw this morning. I've seen every form of combustion known to man, but this beats the crap out of me. Police Commissioner: The walls in the 53rd precinct were bleeding. How do you explain that? (Archbishop enters) Archbishop: Good afternoon, gentlemen. Professor Oak: Oh, Your Eminence. (He kisses Aschbishop's ring) Archbishop: How are you, Samuel? Professor Oak: You're looking good, Mike. We're in a real fix here. What do you think I should do? Archbishop: Samuel, officially, the church will not take any position on the religious implications of these phenomena. Personally, Samuel, I think it's a sign from God. But don't quote me on that. Professor Oak: I think that's a smart move, Mike. But I'm not gonna call a press conference and tell everyone to start praying. (Ike walks up to Professor Oak, who sits on his desk) Ike: My name is Ike, Your Honor. I've only been working with the company for a couple of weeks. But I gotta tell you, these things are real. Since I joined these guys, I've seen something that'll turn you white! Link: Well, you could believe King Gangworth. Gangrel: My name is Gangrel. Link: Or you could accept the fact that Hyrule is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions. Professor Oak: What do you mean, "biblical"? Marth: What he means is Old Testament biblical, Mr. Mayor. Real wrath-of-God-type stuff. Fire and brimstone coming from the sky! Rivers and seas boiling! Roy: Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes! Ike: The dead rising from the grave! Link: Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria! Professor Oak: Enough! I get the point! But what if you're wrong? Link: If I'm wrong, nothing happens! We go to jail. Peacefully, quietly. We'll enjoy it! But if I'm right, and we can stop this thing; Samuel, you will have saved the lives of millions of registered voters. (Professor Oak smiles, and the archbishop nods. Gangrel then walks to Link, knowing that all the wind had sucked out of his sails) Gangrel: I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these guys. (Link does a smug smile at Gangrel) Professor Oak: (Pointing to Gangrel) Get him out of here. Link: Bye. Gangrel: I'll fix you, Link. I'm gonna fix you. Link: I'm gonna get you a nice fruit basket. I gonna miss him. (The commissioners send Gangrel out) Gangrel: All right. All right, I'm going. Professor Oak: (To the heroes) Okay, we've got work to do. Now, what do you need from me? Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes